Cora
' '''Cora' is the is the cruel and controlling mother of Regina. Biography Before the Curse Cora is the mother of Regina, and the wife of Henry. Regina is out riding her horse one day while her father cheers her on. Cora comes out and is displeased by this stating its not lady like to ride without a saddle. Daniel, the stable boy, comes up and offers one but he is turned away. Regina tries to walk away but Cora uses her magic to stop her. Cora later hears the news that Regina saved the king 's daughter, Snow White, and that the king is on his way. Regina is suprised when the king proposes to her, which Cora accepts for her, leaving Regina confused. Cora is later seen talking with a young Snow White about her and Regina's relationship. She tells Snow White that she just wants what's best for her daughter, will do anything to make her happy and doesn't want to lose her. Snow White is touched by these words. Snow White, having the pretense in believing Cora truly means well, begs in Regina's favor that if she truly wants to make her daughter happy to not make her marry the king as she loves another. Cora is surprised, but urges Snow White on to share the secret--that Regina is in love with Daniel. Cora manages to catch Regina and Daniel before they run off together. After a small struggle, Cora seems to understand the love Regina has for him. Cora and Regina appear to have made up, and they hug. Cora then hugs Daniel afterwords and speaks a few words of her own wisdom concerning how a parent wants best for their child. Seconds after these words, she rips out his heart, and crushes it, killing him. Regina is confused as to why her mother has done this and Cora tells her that this is Regina's happy ending and to have true power you can't have love. She explains that love is an illusion, and it feels real now, but that the only thing she needs in the end is power. Because with power, one can get whatever one wishes without having to rely on anyone for help. Regina is later being fitted in a wedding dress when her and Snow White talk. Snow White admits to telling Cora about her and Daniel because she was afraid Regina would lose her mother like she lost hers. Regina turns away and appears to struggle to contain her grief and rage. As she faces Snow White, Regina says she's not angry at her. Cora comes down to speak with Regina alone (after Snow White leaves) and says that she is learning well. Before Regina walks off, Cora says she is proud of her. However, Regina turns back to ask her mother if she knew the king was passing through the land, and that the whole scenario of saving Snow White from a horse that had gone amuck was all part of her plan. Cora shrugs and assumes the stance of knowing nothing about that. Regina seems to accept the answer, but is heard seething as she trails away from Cora, "I should have let her die on that horse"; implying Regina blames Snow White for ruining her happiness with Daniel and not her mother. Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches